The Leo and Festus Show
by Silena River
Summary: This is The Leo and Festus Show!
1. Clarrise's Torture

**Hey! It's my first time doing a story! Go easy on me! XD**

Leo: Hey! Welcome to The Leo and Festus Show on Hephaestus TV! I'm Leo, your host. And this is my friend Festus. *Leo sweeps his arm around in a gesturing motion and Festus roars*

Leo: Well, I think my girlfriend Khione is here somewhere… *looks around the stage*

Khione: *Khione appears in a mini blizzard* Leo! I am NOT your girlfriend!

Leo: Ahhh! There you are! Say hello to our viewers!

Khione: *Rolls eyes and says in a bored voice* Whatever. Hello to our viewers.

Leo: Heh heh. Isn't she cute?

Khione: I am SOO not your girlfriend. I am soo out of here! *disappears in a blinding white flash of light and a swirl of snowflakes.

Khione: *flashes back* I forgot. Leo, I need you to do something for me.

Leo: Anything for you Khione…

Khione: *groans* Whatever. Okay. I need you to torture that Clarrise girl for me. She needs to learn some manners…

Leo: Uhhh… What? Okay! *poofs Clarrise in* Hey Clarrise!

Clarrise: What? STYX! I was just here!

Khione: No… That was PJO PWNED. Really funny stuff.

Clarrise: I knew I saw you in the audience!

Khione: Yeah… Okay! Time to put you in the box.

Leo: Uhmmm… what box?

Khione: *snaps fingers and giant glass box appears* Okay. Clarrise, get into the box.

Clarrise: I know how this is going to go, but no.

Khione: Okay. But you know how this kind of thing goes. *snaps fingers and Clarrise flies into the box*

Clarrise: Ugh. Really? Now what? Spiders… Snakes… Lio-

Khione: *interrupts Clarrise* No. Unicorns.

Clarrise: Wait, WHAT?

Leo: Why are you afraid of unicorns?

Clarrise: They eat rainbows and poop butterflies. How scary is that?

Leo: Uhhmm… Not at all. Well, then. Okay.

Khione: *screams at noting* RELEASE THE UNICORNS! *doors in the box open and out comes a herd of unicorns*

Clarrise: NOOOOOOOO! *sinks into a corner while unicorns graze on the grass that magically blanketed the floor of the box*

~~~~~~~~~~Half an hour later~~~~~~~~~~

Khione: Okay. Pull her out. I'm tired of you flirting with me, Leo.

Leo: Heh heh. Sorry. Well… okay! *poofs Clarrise out of the box*

Clarrise: Unicorns! *twitch, twitch* Butterflies! *twitch, twitch* Rainbows! *twitch, twitch*

Leo: Khione, are you sure you had to do that to her?

Khione: Yeah. Well, bye.

Leo: Bye Khione *waves dreamily* Well, we are out of time for today.

Festus: *jaw creaks and groans*

Leo: Yeah, I know buddy. We didn't get to blow anything up. Sorry. Well, that's all for The Leo and Festus Show on Hephaestus TV! Buh bye!

**I hope you liked it! Please review! I'd love to hear what you thought of it! Byee!**


	2. Proposals and Perfume

**Hey! A big thanks to xxCharmspeakerxx and Time2Wake for your support! You guys rock! And now on with the Leo and Festus Show on Hephaestus TV!**

*Green Day's When I Come Around starts playing*

Leo: Thank you River for that intro. And Festus, that's not our intro song! Did Thalia get you started on Green day?

Festus: *jaw creaks and groans*

Leo: Yeah, I know, buddy. It is a good song… I guess it could be our intro song. *Thalia poofs in "YEAH!" and poofs out* Ookayy… On to other matters! Let's find something to blow up.

Festus: *jaw creaks a bit*

Leo: Oh, yeah! We can blow up the Aphrodite cabin's perfume! I don't care that monsters don't like the smell of Givenchy, because I don't either. *snaps fingers and giant pile of perfume bottles appears in the middle of the stage*

Aphrodite cabin: *tries to get up but chains appear on them* NOOOOOOOO! NOT OUR Givenchy!

Leo: Sorry! That stuff has got to go! Festus, would you like to do the honors?

Festus: *jaw creaks and groans*

Leo: I know you can't smell the stinkin' stuff! Just torch the darn perfume!

Festus: *jaw creaks, as if to say "All right"* *a jet of fire issues from his mouth as the Aphrodite cabin screams and the perfume spontaneously combusts in a cloud of pink smoke*

Leo: Wow! Even when it's being burned the stuff is still smelly! *walks over to a pile of glittering pink ashes* What the heck? What is this stuff?

Aphrodite girl: It's the power of Givenchy.

Leo: Ookayy… Well, on with the show. By the way, a big thanks to Piper McLean for *looks at Piper, who's making "shut up" signs with her hands* for donating all of this ghastly perfume.

Piper: *smacks forehead in despair* Now I'm in for it. Leo, can you at least poof me out?

Leo: Sure!

Khione: *appears in a flash of light and a swirl of snowflakes* Weapons here! Get your weapons here! Perfect for attacking Piper McLean! Only five gold drachmas per weapon!

Aphrodite cabin: *flashes onto the stage and buys all of the weapons* *flashes out in search of Piper)

Leo: Oh, there you are dear.

Khione: *rolls eyes* You forgot. We're not married yet.

Leo: Yet!

Khione: What?

Leo: You said yet! Yes! You just said that we would get married! I knew you would say yes!

Khione: Oh, no! Not again!

Leo: I need to get the guest list ready. And the decorations. Ooh! And the cake!

Khione: Aww, crud. I really should watch what I say…

Leo: It's too much to do! I need to run the show… and… Festus! Can you go solo on the show?

Festus: *eyebrows shoot up (does he have eyebrows?) and makes a whistling noise*

Drew: *flashes in with full battle armor with the fully armored Aphrodite cabin behind her (minus Piper)* Yeah, Festus, what do you need?

Leo: *looks shocked* You can get the whole Aphrodite cabin by WHISTLING?

Festus: *jaw creaks and groans to inform Drew of the situation*

Drew: Oh, ok. We can handle planning a wedding. Easy. We have one already prepared for Leo and Khione. Congrats Leo.

Leo: Thanks. Wait, you already had it planned?

Drew: *blushes* Yeah. We, uh, had some spare time… and, uh… thought it would be fun to plan a wedding for you and Khione.

Khione: Without asking us?

Drew: Uhmm, yeah.

Leo: I'm liking you Aphrodite kids more and more every day!

Khione: Well, I'm out of here. *flashes out in a blinding light and puff of smoke. Wait, snow)

Drew: Want me to go track her down?

Leo: Nah. I know how to get her to come straight to us.

**I hope you liked it! Please review. If you have any ideas for their wedding (or how they're going to catch Khione) please leave them in a review. Tune in next time to see how it all unfolds on The Leo and Festus Show!**


	3. Filler Episode!

** Thanks for the support Anastasia Laurels! I'm gettin' bored, so… yeah. I'm writin' a filler episode. Here goes!**

*Green Day's When I Come Around starts playing*

Leo: Hello everyone! Welcome to the Leo and Fetus Show on Hephaestus TV!

Drew: I'm getting hungry… Feel like eating a donut…

Leo: *flashes a donut stand onto the stage* FREEE DONUUTS!

Audience: *cheers and swarms the stage*

Tantalus: *poofs in* I want a donut!

Leo: Don't you have that curse… The one where you can't eat anything…?

Tantalus: Yes… I… I mean, no!

Dionysus: *flashes in* TANTALUS!

Tantalus: Di- Dionysus! Uhmm… What are you doing here?

Dionysus: I cane for the free donuts… Wait! Aren't you supposed to be in the Fields of Punishment?

Tantalus: Uhhhh…

Leo: I was thinking that too! *waves hand and poofs Tantalus back to the Fields of Punishment.

Tantalus: NOOOOOOOO-

Piper: I heard there were donuts!

Drew: There you are!

Piper: Uh oh! *grabs box of donuts and flashes out*

Aphrodite cabin: *appears armored to the teeth* Get her! *poofs out, leaving behind the smell of Givenchy.

Leo: Hey! I thought I burned all of the Givenchy!

Festus: *jaw creaks and groans*

Leo: YOU KEPT SOME OF THE PERFUME FOR THEM? Ugh. Festus, you are such a softie! Okay, let's go to our alternative show while I give Festus a talking-to.

_I wish I had the old Patrick back, but he just wants to be like me! *idea!* Hi! I'm Patrick star! I'm he laziest starfish in Bikini Bottom! And I wish I were me and not SpongeBob! What's so great about being a big pink loser?-_

Leo: Ookayy! We're back. But I think we have to wrap the show up now, it's lunch time!

**Thanks for reading! I'm still waiting to see how you think they're going to catch Khione and what the wedding's going to be like! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Khione's Diary

**First of all, I cannot start the story without giving a great big thanks to IamAnnabeth for giving me the best idea ever(!) for this episode. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Leo: Welcome back to the Leo and Festus show! I-

Connor: Leo! Leo!

Travis: We found something that might interest you!

Leo: Really? What?

Connor: Ten gold drachmas first.

Leo: *reaches in pocket to pull out drachmas and hands them to Connor* Okay. Now show me.

Travis: *Opens messenger bag (a gift from his father) and pulls out a snow-white book with sparkly blue snowflakes on it*

Leo: What is it?

Connor: *grins* Khione's diary!

Festus: *jaw creaks and groans to say "Isn't it wrong to look through someone's diary? I don't look through yours, Leo"*

Leo: Heh heh. Enough sharing time. Give me the diary. Oh! This is how we gt Khione in here. *screams at nothing* KHIONE! WE HAVE YOUR DIARY! COME OR ELSE WE'LL READ IT TO THE WHOLE AUDIENCE!

Leo: *a minute passes* Huh. I thought she would have come by now. Oh well. Reading time!

"_Dear diary,_

_I just met the cutest guy ever. His name is Leo. He controls fire, but I am a snow princess. I don't know how we'll ever be toge-"_

Khione: *flashes in with a mini blizzard* LEO!

Leo: *screams at hidden security nets* NETS, NOW!

*nets envelope Khione the snow princess as she tries to flash out*

Drew: *flashes down from the ceiling where the net guns were* Celestial bronze. Sorry, honey.

Khione: Leo, please don't finish reading my diary. Please? For me?

Leo: Fine. *starts to put diary away*

*Travis snatches the diary away from Leo*

Leo: Hey!

Travis: I didn't promise that I wouldn't read it! *starts flipping through the diary* hmm, hmm, hmm, blah, blah, blah, sappy gooey stuff… Aha!

"_I now pledge my undying love for Leo Valdez, whom I wish to marry in the future."_

Leo: Khione, is that true?

Khione: Fine. Yes! I admit it! I am deeply in love with you!

Audience: Awwwww!

Leo: *kneels* Khione…

Khione: *looks amazed. After all these years the love of her life is asking to marry her!* Yes, Leo, Yes!

Leo: Yes what? I was only going to ask you to let me borrow your powers for a while.

Khione: *looks shocked*

Leo: I'm just kidding! Drew, start setting up the ceremony! For tomorrow we wed!

**I hope you liked it! The next episode will be the wedding! Tell me how you think the wedding should go! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	5. Karaoke Dance Party!

**I got bored… so here's the cast singing to the Shrek Dance Party Song! Enjoy! I sure did!**

Leo: Don't go changin' to try to please me. You've never let me down before. Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmmm.

Khione: I made it through this hideous show. You know I made it through. I didn't know how lost I was until I found you.

Connor: Yeah! I like drachmas and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with a ten pound bag and her fist in your face you get-

Travis: Bruised!

Drew: It's fun to stay at the Aphrodite cabin. It's fun to stay at the  
>Aphrodite cabin! Hahaha!<p>

Piper: Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry?

Festus: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Random snowflake: Stayin' alive! Stayin' alive!

Festus: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Percy: Who let the dogs out?

Mrs. O'Leary: Roof! Roof! Roof! Roof!

Percy: Who let the dogs out?

Mrs. O'Leary: Roof! Roof! Roof! Roof!

Leo: C'mon! Everybody now! Dance! To the music! Dance! To the music!

Chris: All we need is a drummer!

Annabeth: For people who only need a beat!

Travis: You might like to hear my organ!

Leo: I said, Ride! Sonny, Ride!

Leo and Khione: _I can't see me lovin' nobody but you. For all my life!_

Everyone: _DANCE! TO THE MUSIC! DANCE! TO THE MUSIC! _

Cast: _DANCE! TO THE MUSIC!_

Audience: _So happy together!_

Cast: _DANCE! TO THE MUSIC!_

Audience: _So happy together!_

Cast: _DANCE! TO THE MUSIC!_

Audience: _So happy together!_

Cast: _DANCE! TO THE MUSIC!_

Audience: _So happy together!_

Cast: _DANCE! TO THE MUSIC!_

Audience: _So happy together! _

Everyone: _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**Thanks for reading! It was really fun! If you want me to do this kind of thing again, please review and tell me so! But please review, or else I will send Mrs. O'Leary and Clarrise after you! ROFL Byeeeee! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	6. Flo's Interview

** Here is another filler episode. BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT! Thanks for all the support (you 4 people who reviewed/favorite on this story)! Here we go!**

Leo: Welcome to the Leo and Festus Show on Hephaestus TV! Festus, who do you want to torture/burn/interview today?

Festus: *jaw creaks and groans* Flo.

Leo: From the Progressive commercials? Please do. She is SOO irritating! *snaps fingers and Flo poofs in*

Flo: Hello random people who have a bronze dragon!

Leo: Uhmm… you're not afraid of us?

Flo: Nope. Is your dragon a gentle giant?

Leo: NO! Torch her, Festus!

Festus: *shoots a jet of fire at Flo, engulfing her in flames*

Flo: *unscathed and as happy as ever* Well, that was a delightfully toasty shower!

Leo: What? You're not burnt to a crisp?

Flo: Nope!

Leo: Are you a child of Hephaestus?

Flo: Noperooni!

Leo: Oohkayy… So… Flo… What are you afraid of?

Flo: Well, *starts counting them off on her fingers* spiders… snakes… dragons…

Leo: Then why aren't you afraid of Festus?

Flo: Because he's just a stupid automated hunk of metal!

Festus: *steam shoots out of his nostrils and he poofs Flo into a giant cardboard box filled with spiders and snakes and then poofed himself in too*

Leo: This can't be good. Oh well, she'll be fine! *poofs popcorn into his hands*

Flo: *from inside the box* Oh, look! Spiders… and snakes… Uh, oh! *screams*

~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~

*Festus drags Flo out of the box*

Leo: Whoa! What did you do to her buddy?

Flo: Spiders… *twitch, twitch* Snakes… *twitch, twitch* Drag- *faints on the floor*

Festus: *gives Leo a creepy smile, one that no dragon should ever be able to make*

Leo: Ookayy! Well, Festus here is really creeping me out… so we're gonna wrap up the show early today!

** Thank you Festus! Let's hope Flo never recovers, shall we? Okay! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I'd love to hear some of your ideas for future episodes! Thanks! Byeeeee!**


	7. Leo's Capture

**I've had a lot of free time on my hands today. So please come up with some cool ideas for episodes. But right now, I'm going to incorporate the 4 awesome people that reviewed/subscribed to my story! Thanks Time2Wake, xxCharmspeakerxx (you subscribed!), Anastasia Laurels, and IamAnnabeth! Here goes!**

Leo: *wakes up groggy and in a basement* Whe- where am I? Sorry, cliché moment. Who are you people?

Time2Wake: Your fans.

Leo: I have fans? *dreamy look spreads across his face* *sobers quickly* Wait! I have a girlfriend.

xxCharmspeakerxx: We know…

Leo: Uhmmm…

Anastasia: Sorry the basement is so messy. My minion hasn't cleaned it out yet. *screams at nothing* MINION!

*a little round yellow creature wearing overalls tumbled down the basement stairs*

Minion: Yes, Mistress Anastasia?

Anastasia: Clean the basement!

IamAnnabeth: Well, while your minion is cleaning the basement… lets go to my attic! *snaps fingers and all (except Minion) poof to her attic*

Leo: Nice attic.

IamAnnabeth: Thanks. Anyone hungry?

xxCharmspeakerxx: Me!

Time2Wake: I am!

Anastasia: Me too.

Leo: I guess I could go for some food.

IamAnnabeth: Okay. *screams at nothing* MINION!

*IamAnnabeth's minion scrambles up the attic ladder*

Minion: Yes, Mistress IamAnnabeth?

IamAnnabeth: Get us some sandwiches. Please. NOW!

Minion: Yes, Mistress IamAnnabeth! *scrambles back down the ladder*

Leo: Wow! What's up with the minions?

xxCharmspeakerxx: We all have one!

Leo: I don't!

Time2wake: Well, you should have gone to the convention!

Leo: There was a CONVENTION(?) and I didn't hear about it?

xxCharmspeakerxx: Apparently not!

Leo: Ugh. Does anyone have a spare minion I can have?

xxCharmspeakerxx: I do *flashes her spare minion into the attic*

Leo: Wow. Thanks! I really have to go…

Time2Wake: Awwww! Don't go! *snaps fingers and puts a seatbelt around Leo on his chair*

Leo: Heh, heh, well… *screams at nothing* KHIONE! KHIONEE! GET ME OUT OF HE- *a gag appears on Leo's mouth* Mmmfhh! MMFFHHH! *spits gag out* KHIONE! THESE GIRLS ARE CRAZY!

Khione: *flashes in with a blizzard raging around her* Leave my boy alone!

*everything goes white*

** Ookayy! That was fun. Don't worry, Time2Wake, xxCharmspeakerxx, Anastasia Laurels, and IamAnnabeth. You'll all be fine. I'll get you out of this next episode. But for now… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Byeeeeeeee!**


	8. Leo's Rescue

** Since this is my fan-filled episode… ofweaponarydefences, you're up! I'm lovin' this fan-episode theme! Soo fuunn! Here we go!**

*the blizzard clears from the air, revealing the coldly beautiful snow princess*

Khione: What are you doing with my boyfriend?

Leo: Khione! You're here!

xxCharmspeakerxx: We were just hanging out with him. Hades! We even gave him a minion!

Minion: Hi.

Khione: *looks down at the minion and reels back* That's not a minion! Tha-

Minion: *grows in size and becomes less yellow, leaving behind a handsome young boy* I am ofweaponarydefences!

IamAnnabeth: Uhmm… You have no weaponary defenses.

ofweaponarydefences: That is because that is my name, you buffoon!

Time2Wake: Do not call my friend a buffoon! *full battle religa appears on her and she starts to charge ofweaponarydefences*

*a blinding flash of light explodes throughout the attic and a fair-skinned goddess with flowing blonde hair appears*

Khione: Silena! Soo nice to see you again!

Leo: AAHHH! IT'S SILENA COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!

Silena: No, young demigod. I am a river goddess. Silena River is my name. Leo, I would think you would know of me! I am the announcer for The Leo and Festus Show.

Leo: Ohhh! You're River!

Anastasia: Duh!

Khione: *battle gear appears on her* Watch your tongue…

Silena River: Please! Cease your fighting! Girls… why did you abduct Leo?

Anastasia: We were bored. And we like his show.

xxCharmspeakerxx: Yeah. But we didn't exactly abduct him…

Time2Wake: He was just flashing back to Camp Half Blood…

IamAnnabeth: And we redirected his path to Anastasia's basement.

Silena River: Tsk, tsk, tsk. But I sort of understand. You're fangirls. You can't help it!

xxCharmspeakerxx: He-

IamAnnabeth: She's right. We're sorry.

Khione: You darn well should be!

Time2Wake: Watch it…

ofweaponarydefences: What about me?

Silena River: What about you? You pretended to be a minion… why?

ofweaponarydefences: Never mind. Sorry I asked.

Silena River: No. You brought this on yourself. Why did you pretend to be a minion?

ofweaponarydefences: *sighs* Fine. I wanted to capture Leo and bring him back to my basement to torture him. Happy?

Khione: No, I am not happy! *blasts ofweaponarydefences with a bolt of ice, instantly freezing him*

Silena River: Khione, why- *stops and thinks for a moment* Eh. He'll defrost eventually and be fine.

All (except ofweaponarydefences): *laughs*

Khione: By the way… when are you going to write the episode about the wedding?

Silena River: I'm waiting for people to give me ideas.

Time2Wake: Here's an idea. Write it now!

xxCharmspeakerxx: Yeah!

Anastasia: Or I'll defrost ofweaponarydefences and have him torture you in his basement.

Silena River: C'mon. We can work this out in a civilized- *thinks for a second* Well, I guess you really want that episode written. How about you threaten the viewers instead of me! They're the ones who need to review and give me ideas!

IamAnnabeth: Okay. Review now!

Khione: Or else we'll send ofweaponarydefences after you!

xxCharmspeakerxx: Yeah! And he'll take you to his basement and torture you!

Khione: *whispers to Leo* Let's go! *flashes Leo and herself out*

Anastasia: Where'd they go?

Silena River: Eh. *snaps fingers and poofs ofweaponarydefences into a cold place*

IamAnnabeth: What did you do that for?

Anastasia: Who cares? He won't be bothering us for a while now!

Silena River: My thoughts exactly. I'll flash him back for a special episode next time. Byee girls!

Girls and Minion: Byee!

** So, viewers! Review or else I'll send ofweaponarydefences after you to torture you in his basement! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

** P.S. To the LFS (Leo and Festus Show) fans who I included… sorry if I screwed up your genders at all… I don't know you… so how would I know your genders? BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	9. THe Demititan on the Mooooon

** I've gotten 5 reviews already! In like what? 2 days? That's awesome! Thanks guys! And now another (short) extension of my fan-filled episode!**

The Demititan Healer: *poofs onto the moon* Okay! Where is he…

*The Demititan searches around the moon and comes to the Dark Side*

The Demititan Healer: *sees plate of cookies* Ooh! Cookies! *takes one and eats it*

The Demititan Healer: *sees ofweaponarydefences frozen in a block of ice* Aha!

*The Demititan pulls out an automaton shaped like a metal bat and smashes ofweaponarydefences* "Heh, heh."

The Demititan Healer: *goes back to the light side of the moon* *screams at nothing* SILENA RIVER! SILENA RIVER! COME OVER HERE!

Silena River: What? What?

The Demititan Healer: I have an idea for the wedding.

Silena River: Okay. What?

The Demititan Healer: Have it right here on the moon!

Silena River: Sweet! I'll start writing it right away! *poofs out*

The Demititan Healer: *goes back to the Dark side* *break dances on ofweaponarydefences's shattered remains* Peace! Demititan out! *flashes out*

**I now have a great idea for the wedding! Thank you The Demititan Healer! Now I will go write it! But still review! Or else I will revive ofweaponarydefences and send him to kidnap you and torture you in his basement! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**P.S. Sorry ofweaponarydefences! It had to end sometime!**


	10. The Wedding!

** I've had sooo many awesome ideas submitted for the wedding! Most in the last 10 minutes! Thanks everyone! –Crap! I just dropped my mouse!- I know… too random. Now on to the wedding!**

To set up the wedding: Setting: Moon. Theme: Punk-rock, pink and frilly

*punk-rock version of the wedding song plays as Khione gracefully walks down the aisle in a white dress and an ice blue sash while Leo watches with a crazy grin on his face*

Jason: *sees Festus as the best man* _Why am I not the best man? Why is that lousy hunk of metal in MY place?_

Festus: *seeming to hear Jason's thoughts, glares straight at the boy*

*Leo and Khione meet at the altar and music fades*

Silena River: *poofs up at the altar* We are gathered here today… ugh. This is getting boring already. Blah, blah, blah! Hmm, hmm, hmm! Sappy, gooey, stuff… Ookayy! Here we are! You may now kiss the bride!

*Leo and Khione kiss and are forever joined*

*What I Like About You starts playing and everyone starts dancing and jumping around like crazy people*

Leo: Hey! Uh, uh, huh!

Leo: Hey! Uh, uh, huh! What I like about you!

Khione: You hold me tight.

Leo: Tell me I'm the only one.

Khione: Wanna come over tonight.

Leo: Yeah! Keep on whisperin' in my ear.

Khione: Tell me all the things that I wanna hear.

Leo: Cuz' it's true!

Khione: That's what I like about you!

Leo: That's what I like about you!

Khione: You really know how to dance.

Leo: *does a crazy jig* When you go up, down, jump around!

Khione: Think about true romance.

Leo: Yeah! Keep on whisperin' in my ear.

Khione: Tell me all the things that I wanna hear.

Leo: Cuz' it's true!

Khione: That's what I like about you!

Leo: That's what I like about you! *crazy "Wahoo!"*

*instrumental: Annabeth on guitar; Percy on bass; Jason on drums; Piper on harmonica* *song fades*

Leo: Yeah!

Khione: That was fun!

*Leo and Khione kiss, and all fades to black*

** That was the wedding! Hope ya'll liked it! GIANT thanks to Anastasia Laurels, IamAnnabeth, and The Demititan Healer! REVIEW and tell me how you liked it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
